1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an ant-proof device that may confuse the sense of smell and sight of an ant.
2. Description of the Related Art
The closest prior arts of which the applicant is aware are disclosed in the Taiwanese Patent application No. 82200227, entitled xe2x80x9cMulti-Functional Ant-Proof Disk Assemblyxe2x80x9d; the Taiwanese Patent application No. 85200243, entitled by xe2x80x9cAnt-Proof Basexe2x80x9d; and the Taiwanese Patent application No. 81200514, entitled by xe2x80x9cAnt-Proof Basexe2x80x9d.
However, the above-mentioned prior arts have the following disadvantages.
1. The conventional ant-proof device employs water to function as a protective layer, so that it is necessary to replace water frequently. Thus, the conventional ant-proof device cannot be operated conveniently.
2. The conventional ant-proof device employs a drug to expel the ants. However, the smell of the drug will affect the health of the human body.
3. The conventional ant-proof device employs an electrical shock to expel the ants, thereby consuming the electrical energy, and thereby easily causing danger to the user when the user inadvertently touches the coil of ant-proof device.
The primary objective of the present invention is to provide an ant-proof device that may confuse the sense of smell and sight of an ant, thereby achieving an ant-proof effect efficiently.
In accordance with the present invention, there is provided an ant-proof device that may confuse the sense of smell and sight of an ant, comprising: an upper disk, and a lower disk, wherein:
the upper disk has a bottom face provided with a plurality of spaced upper annular walls each of which extends downward, thereby forming a plurality of spaced upper annular channels located between the upper annular walls, each of the upper annular channels has an independent loop, the upper disk has a center formed with a receptacle portion;
the lower disk has a top face provided with a plurality of spaced lower annular walls each of which extends upward, thereby forming a plurality of spaced lower annular channels located between the lower annular walls, each of the lower annular channels has an independent loop, the lower disk has a center formed with a plug portion which may be inserted into the receptacle portion of the upper disk;
the upper annular walls and the lower annular walls are mutually spaced from each other in a staggered manner;
each upper annular wall may be extended into a respective lower annular channel, and a proper distance is defined between each upper annular wall and the bottom face of the respective lower annular channel;
each lower annular wall may be extended into a respective upper annular channel, and a proper distance is defined between each lower annular wall and the bottom face of the respective upper annular channel.
Further benefits and advantages of the present invention will become apparent after a careful reading of the detailed description with appropriate reference to the accompanying drawings.